ABC's with Akabane Kayo and Isogai Yuuma
by Akabane Kayo
Summary: Drabbles with Isogai Yuuma and my OC, Akabane Kayo. There mostly fluff though so... Review if you could. Latest chapter. UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: A- Allure

Isogai mumbled something under his breath as he slumped right next to Kayo. He had just finished a day of work when he insisted on meeting her at their usual meeting place. Their usual meeting place was a space in the forest near Class E's classroom where a blanket was spread out for the two to sit on.

"Are you alright?" She sounded genuinely concerned as she nudged him.

"Hmmm... Just tired. I guess."

"Then why did you insist on meeting me? I'm worried you won't be able to focus at school tomorrow."

"No. No. It's fine." He said as he yawned. He leaned against her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"…"

"Isogai?"

' _Wait. Wait. Wait. He's asleep? Already?_ ' She silently panicked.

"G-Geez. If you're going to sleep at least lay down."

She tried to move Isogai but he slumped into her lap. "Oi. Don't sleep there." She whisper shouted.

Kayo carefully layed down the sleeping Isogai on the blanket.

"Wow. You're really asleep. Huh. You must've been tired from work. I just don't understand why you would want to see me if you're already tired." Her voice became softer until it was only a whisper. "You damn ikemen. You know I'll be worried if you overdo stuff because of me... What wrong with you. Huh. Yuuma."

She lifted her hand and started to poke Isogai wth her finger.

"What are you even trying to do? Cause if you're trying to allure me then... then... it's most certainly working."

She heard Isogai mumble. "Hmmm... Kayo. Kayo..."

The said girl suddenly froze. She covered her blushing face with her hands.

"No fair. You're so not fair, Isogai. Don't you know you're doing this to me? Making me feel all weird. Are you even trying at all?"

She looked at the sleeping figure beside her. Under the moonlight he looked so peaceful. So relaxed. _So... cute_.

Kayo looked from side to side then she leaned down and quickly placed a soft kiss on his lips.

She moved back though she was still too close to his face. She was surprised when he suddenly opened his eyes and jolted upwards. Almost bumping his head on her forehead.

"Huh..."

' _Oh no! He woke up!_ '

His blushing face was only a few centimeters from hers. "Kayo? What did you just..."

"Nothing." She looked down.

"Kayo, You're blushing. You..."

He was cut off when Kayo's phone rang. Her brother, Karma, was calling.

"Should I..."

"He's probably checking up on you. He's worried cause you shouldn't be out this late. I'm sorry. It's my fault. Text him for now and I'll accompany you home. " He stood up and extended a hand to her.

"Yeah. But..." She took his hand and stood up. "Why did you even insist on meeting with me in the first place?"

"Is it so wrong wanting to see my 'girlfriend' after a busy day at work?" Isogai and Kayo visibly blushed when he boldly stated the word ' _girlfriend_ ' outloud.

"N-no of course not... Damn... Let's just go home..."

…

Isogai was humming something he had heard from work and Kayo was looking at the stars above their heads. They were walking side by side and were holding hands under the moonlight. I guess it was pretty romantic.

Isogai suddenly let go of Kayo's hand and leaned closer to Kayo, startling her a bit. "I liked it though." He said with a smile on his lips. And with that he walked a bit faster and left Kayo behind with a certain ikemen on her mind and that kiss she stole.

 _'Damn it. He was awake.'_


	2. Chapter 2: B- Blunt

Long before Kayo and Isogai started dating, more like before he realized she has romantic feelings for him, Kayo visited Isogai's house to study, and most likely to forcibly make him realize her feelings for him.

 _'Shoot. We don't have any snacks_.' "Guess I have to go buy some from the store. And I just got my paycheck." Isogai mumbled to himself as he checked his house for snacks to eat while studying.

"Kayo, I'm going out to buy snacks. Is there anything you want to eat or...?" Isogai asked Kayo as she fiddled with the books and notebooks on the table.

"Hmmm... Well... I want... You..." She said a little bit too bluntly and forced.

"Okay. You want me to decide. Then I'll be right back." He smiled and went out leaving a dejected Kayo behind.

Kayo just sighed. 'That was too blunt and forced for me also _damn. It looks like acting blunt won't work on that damn ikemen.'_


	3. Chapter 3: C- Cliche

It was'probably' a mere coincidence when Kayo 'accidentally' tripped on Maehara's books and Isogai 'coincidentally' forgot his math notebook in the classroom. So when he went inside he was surprised to see a mumbling Kayo on the floor clutching her foot.

"Damn it. It hurts. Ow. Ow." She grumbled as she closed her eyes in pain

"Kayo? What are you doing?"

She opened one golden eye then the other. "Maehara's an idiot. Leaving his books somewhere somebody could trip. Honestly how stupid can he be?"

Isogai laughed a little. "You're just like that cause you were that somebody, aren't you?"

"Well aren't you nice? Laughing at someone who's injured." She gave him a sarcastic smile.

He grinned at the redhead. "Well it can't be helped. I am a gentleman after all."

"What are you... Woah!"

In merely seconds, Isogai had scooped up Kayo into his arms and had carried her bridal style. Careful not to accidentally touch her injured foot.

"Wait... What. Isogai..."

"What. Are you embarrassed to be seen this way? Do you not want me to carry you, Kayo?"

"What? No. Of course not. A lot of girls would love to be carried bridal style by the boy they're in love with while they're hurt because of something stupid."

"And you're one of those girls?" He smiled a goofy smile.

"Of course. Wouldn't want to lose my chance now, would I." She grinned as he laughed.

"It's just that..." Kayo started playing with her hands.

"That..." He looked at her hands.

"You know..." She's still playing with her hands.

"Kayo."

"It's too..."

"Tell me."

"Isn't this situation too... Cliche?"

"Cliche. THAT'S your problem here? Not your injured foot?"

"Well.. Of course that's another problem. But... Yeah. This is too cliche for me. For you. For us."

"..."

"Isogai?"

"Well, if you do think about it. This situation is really cliche."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Honestly, weren't you listening?

He laughed slightly. "But if cliche meant spending time with you then I guess cliche isn't that bad."

Kayo froze and covered her mouth. It was really hard for her not to blush. It took everything to stop herself from jumping him right now.

 _'I guess the pain helped.'_ Kayo silently said to herself.

She just nuzzled her face against his chest and tried to hide her blushing face from the smiling ikemen.


	4. Chapter 4: D- Dogtags

Karma woke up earlier than usual.

 **4:32 am**... It said on the alarm clock. For some reason, he rose from the tangled sheets of blankets slowly and quietly, trying not to wake up the rather stressed, and sleep-deprived Kayo.

The twins had two separate bedrooms because of multiple reasons. But at times, when their parents are out, they sleep together in one of their rooms to not feel too lonely. At least they were together. Lonely... Together...

The night before, they both decided to sleep in Kayo's room. She had warned him not to snoop around her room because there was something important in her room and she didn't like him getting dirt on it. or something like that.

He complied without a second to think about it. He was too tired to argue and to tease her what she was hiding in her plain room. Also, he was smart enough to know that if he didn't want Kayo snooping around his room then he wouldn't snoop around her room.

Karma sat up on the bed, blinking his eyes rapidly trying to wake himself up. Beside him, Kayo was still fast asleep probably dreaming of something nice because she had a smile on her face.

 _'Probably something about Isogai...'_ Karma chuckled.

There was something sparkling in the lamp's dim light and it's starting to annoy him this early in the morning. He looked around and found that there was something shiny hanged beside the mirror on Kayo's dresser.

Oddly, he found himself carefully standing up and going near the dresser.

He found dogtags. ' _Yuuma and Kayo_ ,' it said.

Karma stared at the peculiar thing. It was probably something Isogai gave to Kayo when they had started dating. Or was it the other way around? Isogai does help his mother in taking care of his siblings so he risks working part time. Then again, he could have saved up for this special token of affection.

He shook his head and ruffled his hair. How nice. They have something that makes them remember each other. It's probably like how he feels whenever he sees braids.

 _'Dogtags, huh. So this is what Kayo's always wearing around her neck. She takes care of this thing. Must be nice... to have something from the person you truly care about.'_ He was starting to feel sleepy but...' _Yuuma and Kayo_ ,' Karma thought that it just doesn't seem finished. He felt the need to finish it himself.

He grabbed a marker and some paper on Kayo's table then he wrote a small note for her to see tomorrow, mildly hinting that he was wandering around her room. Kayo would make a big fuss and hurt him if he had written on the dogtags so he guessed a note would do.

Karma went back to the bed and lay down, wanting to continue his sleep. Kayo shifted in her sleep making Karma temporarily freeze then he relaxed and stared at the ceiling while he unconsciously stroked his sister's hair. She put her head on his chest.

Kayo had glow in the dark stars stickers on her ceiling. For some reason, He had only noticed this just now at 4:45 in the morning. Only the part above her bed was filled with stars, he noted while his eyes were slowly closing

' _Yuuma and Kayo_ ,' he grinned. It's complete. He allowed himself to finally be consumed by the darkness and went to sleep. In his half-asleep writing it said on the piece of paper he left beside the dogtags on the dresser where he had forgotten to put it back: ' _Yuuma and Kayo._ _Together Forever.'_

…

Kayo woke up at around 7:00 in the morning.

It was a Saturday and yesterday night Karma and her decided to sleep in her room this time.

Karma was still sleeping beside her. He had an arm around her waist. He looked tired for some reason. Kayo ruffled his hair. He turned over and faced the other way. He mumbled something under his breath sounding a lot like a certain glasses wearing chemist's name.

Kayo untangled herself from her brother and sat up. She ruffled her hair then she rubbed her tired eyes. "I guess I'll make breakfast today." She then stood up and stretched. She walked over to her dresser to brush her hair but saw here dogtags were not on its rightful place.

"Hmm... I could have sworn I put it back..." She saw a folded piece of paper right beside her dogtags. ' _Odd. Did I leave a note for myself. Was I that tired? We just stayed up late playing video games.'_ She took the note and her dogtags. She put the dogtags in her dresser and unfolded the note.

'Yuuma and Kayo. Together Forever.' It said in her brother's writing. _'Karma wrote that note?'_

…

7:30, Karma woke up when he heard his phone ringing. Nagisa had texted him asking if he was free to plan for another assassination plan today. He texted a 'Yeah. Sure. I'll bring Kayo if she's free.' and locked his phone.

Kayo was nowhere to be seen so that means she already woke up a while ago. Something smelled nice downstairs so it probably means Kayo made breakfast this time. He stood up and went out of the room. Noticing that the note he left wasn't there anymore... Or anywhere in the room.

"Morning Kayo." He said as he rubbed his eyes while descending the stairs.

"Good Morning..." She mumbled as she set a plate and a glass of orange juice in front of him. "Eat up. I already ate my breakfast. Hope you like eggs and rice."

Karma stared at the breakfast. It was eggs some orange juice, and some fried rice. A very simple breakfast. He narrowed her eyes at Kayo who just smiled at him this early in the morning. "Are you mad or something?"

"What are up you talking about? Why would I be mad about anything?" She tilted her head to the right.

"You found the note right? Are you mad about that?" He took a seat and sat down.

"What? No. I'm not mad about that. This is thanks for finishing the thing on the dogtags. We couldn't think of something that was sweet and does not sound cheesy so I showed it to Isogai and he said that it was perfect." She beamed at him. He was still suspicious. It was 7:40 in the morning and she was happy?

"So this isn't poisoned?" He asked while he poked the egg with his fork.

"No. It's not poisoned. Where would I even get poison?" She grinned.

"You sure you're not mad cause..." He started to eat his breakfast. It was delicious.

"Well... If you really want me to be mad then I can..." She started to reach for a knife in the kitchen.

"No thanks Kayo."He waved his hands in front of him. "This is delicious."

Her sadistic smile quickly turned into a blissful one. "Thank you. I'm learning how to cook from Isogai. I'm so happy it turned out great." She clapped her hands once.

Karma continued to eat his breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5: E- Experiment

_A.N. I try okay.. I try... It's not really fluff but... It something... I guess... I just wants to say Thanks to **IHaveNoName and IDC** and **alia03** for the support and always reviewing... _

While Kayo and Isogai were studying (I swear they were studying) in her room, a loud thump was suddenly heard from downstairs.

"What's Karma up to this time?" Isogai asked out loud as he sat on the floor reading a passage from a book.

"Let's leave him be. He's probably messing around." Kayo waved a hand, dismissing the idea of helping her brother, as she continue to read her book.

Then suddenly... a large CRASH like the sound of breaking glass.

"What the?" Kayo raised from the bed, ready for what might suddenly happen.

"Kayo calm down." Isogai raised an arm in front of her.

"Let's go look at the scene." She ran forward and slowly opened the door. She look right and left then signaled Isogai that it was all clear. She griped his wrist and they slowly made their way down the stairs .

There was nobody to be seen downstairs but there certainly was a broken window. Pieces of glass were scattered on the couch and on the floor. There was also a brown liquid on the floor and on the curtain.

"What the heck happened here?!" Kayo almost screamed.

Isogai put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Kayo."

Kayo took a deep breath and looked around suspiciously. Her golden eyes suddenly widened when she saw a certain chemist in her kitchen, soaking wet standing in a puddle.

"Oh my... Okuda-san? What are you doing here? And why are you drenched?" Kayo asked surprised and Okuda blushed.

Kayo looked around for a towel. When she found one on the dry side of the couch, she went closer to Okuda and put the towel on her head. Okuda whispered a "Thank you," to her. Kayo nodded her head.

"K—K—Kayo-san and I—Isogai-kun? K–Karma-kun said that there was no one home." She bowed her head and covered her face with the towel.

"So you went here... Wait... You're here with Karma?" Kayo asked confused.

"Y—Yes... We were..." The couple glanced at each other then stared wide eyed at the glasses wearing girl.

Isogai's jaw almost dropped. "You guys did it?!" Kayo screamed.

"Kayo please. Try not screaming for once."Isogai tapped her shoulder.

"Did it? What are you talking about?" Okuda asked genuinely confused.

Kayo and Isogai glanced at each other. They nodded there heads then Kayo sighed. Isogai covered his blushing face. She whispered something to Okuda. When Kayo was done whispering, Okuda blushed a bright red.

"What?! No! We never did that!" Okuda-san shouted. When she realized what she had done, she blushed and covered her mouth. "No we didn't. Please don't think that." She said again, quieter.

"So you two didn't do it?" Kayo asked again. She was being annoyingly persistent.

"For the last time. No. We didn't do it. Just stop talking. You're frightening Okuda-san Kayo." Karma suddenly showed up and ruffled Kayo's hair.

"Karma? What the heck happened here? Where were you any way?" She glared at her brother and fixed her hair.

He rubbed Okuda's back comfortingly. "I was just in the bathroom... You said you would be with Isogai. I thought you wouldn't be home." He scratched the back of his head. "Okuda-san and I were just doing... An experiment."

"An experiment? Just the two of you?" Isogai said. "In our house? That's really suspicious, you know." Kayo pinched Karma on the cheek. He flinched and moved away from her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know." Karma nodded his head at Isogai, ignoring the other redhead.

Okuda-san replied properly, "We did an experiment with some soda and some mints. Like the reaction in a baking soda volcano it exploded. We didn't expect that it would be this powerful." She looked at the mess in the living room and shook her head. "I'm really sorry Kayo-san. I should have known better." She looked down again.

Karma put a hand under her chin and made her look up. He smiled a comforting smile then whispered, "Don't worry," to her. He got a weak smile in return. He ruffled her hair. She sighed.

"Don't get mad Kayo. I was messing around and I bumped into Okuda while she was putting the mints and she accidentally put a lot more than expected. Because of me she got blasted with soda. That's why she was drenched when you guys saw her. Don't even worry about cleaning up. I'll do that and I'll fix the window myself too. I'm at fault here not Okuda, okay." Karma explained

Kayo tilted her head, confused. "Mad? Why would I be mad at you guys? Especially at Okuda-san?"Okuda looked very confused. "Why?! But... you were so angry. You were furious even."

Karma rolled his eyes. "You were shouting everytime you spoke, Kayo." He said slowly and carefully like he was talking to a child no older than five years old.

Isogai chuckled. "Pftt... You were screaming. A lot. More than usual." He covered the grin on his face.

Kayo looked genuinely shocked at what they said. "I was screaming? A lot? More than usual? Hey, I don't always scream. And Oh my fuc— " she stopped and sighed heavily.

"Okay I have five things I wanna say. One: This is stupid. This whole thing is stupid and a misunderstanding. Two: I'm the idiot here. Okay. I frightened Okuda. I'm sorry. Okuda-san I'm sorry. Forgive me. Three: I'm not blaming anyone. I wasn't even going to blame Karma for this mess in the first place. Four: Why does it even matter if you were at fault here Karma. You're older than me. Remember that I'm the younger twin. Five: There is no way you're cleaning this mess by yourself Karma. Were going to help each other."

Karma and Okuda stared at her after her little... speech, was it?

Okuda giggled.

Karma burst into a fit of laughter.

Isogai tried to hide his laughter only to fail so miserably.

Kayo looked unamused. "That was part of the experiment wasn't it? You little—" She took of running after the redheaded male.

Okuda stared at the two redheads as Kayo finally tackled Karma to the ground. "Will they be alright?"

Isogai crossed his arms over his chest. "That depends on how angry she is. This could turn brutal or emotional anytime. So brace yourself."

Okuda tried to steel herself. It was hard.

…

Karma ended up cleaning the mess in the living room by himself. Kayo made Isogai keep an eye on him while she helped Okuda-san upstairs so that the glasses-wearing girl can take a shower. Okuda kept saying that she was okay but Kayo insisted. The shorter girl was given some extra clothes.

Once Okuda was finished taking shower, she showed up downstairs, her dark hair down and her glasses off, in an over-sized shirt and some pajama pants.

Karma was busy (probably fixing the window) and Isogai went to help him.

"I'm sorry I didn't have anything your size Okuda-san." Kayo said when she saw her.

Okuda waved her hands. "No. It's alright, Kayo-san. Thank you. I'll wash it and give it back as soon as possible."

"No problem." Kayo smiled. Okuda blushed. ' _They look so alike.'_

…

"Why are you pouting?" Isogai said when he saw Kayo pouting in her room. He just finished helping Karma cleaning up and he checked up on Kayo.

She was hugging her knees and her chin was resting on the top her knees. "I frightened Okuda-san."

Isogai hugged her from behind. "No you didn't."

"You're not Okuda-san." She played with his hands.

"Well yeah but we had this conversation." He put his chin on the top of her head.

"What did she say?" She leaned towards him.

"Well..."

 _"Kayo-san is so pretty." Okuda said all of a sudden._

 _Isogai glanced at her then smiled. "I know. But why are you saying that all of a sudden?"_

 _"Karma and Kayo are seen as frightening people by other people but I think they're one of the nicest people I've encountered. I think they're just misunderstood."_

 _"But how does that connect to what you just said awhile ago?"_

 _"Oh it doesn't.. She smiled. "I just think Kayo-san is very pretty and kind. It would be nice if we become friends."_

"...That's what she said."

Kayo looked at him and smiled. "That's so nice. She wants to be my friend. I've always wanted to be her friend. Now we can be friends. I'm so happy." She hugged his arm. "And you think I'm pretty. I'm touched."

"Well I'm just saying the truth. I do have the most gorgeous girlfriend." He smiled at her.

She lightly pushed him. "Shut up..." She squeezed her face. She looked up like nothing just embarrassed her and grinned. "Oh.. Let's hurry... Karma will be home soon."

They went outside her door and looked down at the living room. Okuda was sitting on the couch with Kayo's over-sized clothes reading a book. Kayo's grin widened when the male redhead made his way to the front door. He glanced at Okuda and did a double take when he realized it was Okuda on the couch.

Almost immediately, his face became red and he dropped the plastic bag he was holding. Okuda jolted and dropped her book. She looked towards Karma. "Oh. There you are Karma-kun. What's wrong?"

Karma blinked his eyes. "Okuda-san?"

Isogai chuckled at how red Karma was and how hard he's trying to hide it. Kayo beside him was trying (she was really trying) hard not to laugh maniacally or to fangirl too much.

Isogai glanced at Kayo. "What nice results. Payback, huh?"

Kayo rolled her eyes. "Duh."

He shook his head. "I expected more from you."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Did you really?"

He pressed his lips together. "Sadly. No."

"…"

"Your experiment was a success, right?"

She looked at Isogai like she forgotten a few seconds ago and grinned.

"Of course it was."


	6. Chapter 6: F- Flower

Kayo and Isogai were walking home after Isogai finished working at his part-time job.

"Hey you. Yeah. Good looking. Look here. Yuuma-kun. Hey." A voice suddenly said and Isogai turned his head to see a blonde guy with green eyes in front of a flower shop. He seemed 2-3 years older than them. He was signaling them to come closer to him.

"Satoshi-san?" He blinked his eyes. Kayo looked at Isogai then to the so called Satoshi-san then at Isogai again. She established that he knew the guy pretty well. She gripped his wrist and pulled Isogai closer to the blonde.

"Hey Yuuma-kun. It's nice to see you. How's it going?" He patted Isogai's shoulder.

"Good. Good. I guess I've been doing good in class. Considering all the odds." He paused for a bit, a far away look in his eyes. "It's been a while since I last saw you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Sales are doing nicely at the shop."

"That's good to hear." Isogai nodded his head.

"I heard that the owner was hospitalized for a while. What happened to her?"

"Oh... She collapsed because she was tired from working too much. We were so happy when she returned strong and healthy a few weeks ago."

"That's good to hear."

Satoshi eyed Kayo who was quietly listening during their little chat. "Who's this? Is this your girlfriend, huh Yuuma-kun? You've got quite a looker here." he stared at Kayo. "You have beautiful red hair." He touched a strand of her red hair.

Kayo stared at the blonde, before she answered, "Thanks. I guess."

"Stop that." Isogai playfully pushed Satoshi away from Kayo. "And yes. She's my girlfriend." He looked away, quite shyly.

"Why the heck are you acting shy all of the sudden?" Satoshi almost screamed.

"No reason..." He was still averting his eyes.

Though she was confused, Kayo tipped her head. "Hey. The name's Kayo."

"Hi Kayo-san. I'm Satoshi." He smiled and held out a hand to her. She looked at his hand and shook it.

"Satoshi-san's family owns this flower shop and I buy flowers here when the manager at the shop wants flowers. I guess we became friends during all those visits." Isogai explained and Kayo nodded her head.

"Hmmm..."Satoshi puts a hand to his chin. "I'm going to borrow Yuuma-kun real quick, okay, Kayo-san."

Kayo stared at both males before she reluctantly nodded her head. She leaned forward and whispered to Satoshi. "Don't take my Yuuma away for too long, now."

Isogai looked at them, confused, and Satoshi smiled. "Okay." He said to her and to Isogai he said, "Come with me for a sec." Before he gripped Isogai's wrist and they both disappeared into the flower shop.

' _That Satoshi-san. He seems... Nice... I guess...'_

….….….….….….…

"Wait here. I've got something you should give to your lady friend."

"You better not try to flirt with her because..."

"No. No. No. I certainly won't flirt with your lady friend. I mean, she looks totally in love with you."

"Really? You won't flirt with my girlfriend?" Isogai looked at the other male suspiciously then he looked into the distance, smiling a goofy smile. "And she's totally in love with me?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I promise. Just give her this. Here." He handed to Isogai a thornless red rose. "Red like her hair. Kayo will love it. I just know it."

"How would you know? I'm pretty sure she doesn't like girly stuff like flowers." He looked at the rose weirdly.

"Just a feeling. Trust me on this." He pushed it near his face

"I'm the boyfriend here..." Isogai mumbled while he pushed the rose away.

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Just trust me."

"...Okay but I don't have money at the moment..."

"No. No. No. It's just one rose. It's on me. I insist."

"It's like I can't even afford a single rose. You're making me look lame."

"Just take it already." He insisted.

"Were you this persistent before cause..." Isogai stopped talking as Satoshi looked at him. "Well... If you say so." He took it gently from the older male.

Satoshi pushed Isogai. "You better go now. Can't let Kayo-san wait. It's been nice seeing you again, Yuuma."

"Thanks. I'll see you next time, Satoshi-san."

….….….….….….…

Isogai found her outside the flower shop leaning against the wall, texting.

"Kayo..." She didn't look up from her phone but still, she grinned while she answered, "What was that all about? Did he finally confess to you that he loved you all this time and that he has been holding back for months?"

"He's straight!" He slightly laughed. _'Did he look 'not straight' to her?_ ' He wondered.

"If you say so." She chuckled. "Then did he say something important? Something heartbreaking? Embarrassing? Depressing, maybe?" She looked up to see a rose as red as her hair.

"Wha-?" She blinked her golden eyes then looked at him, her face bright red. Like her hair... and the rose.

"Satoshi said you would like this." He looked down as she gently took the rose from him. "Do you hate it? Cause I can go back and give it back to"

She stared at the rose and smiled. "No. Don't. I love it. Thanks. It's beautiful."

Isogai didn't even glance at the rose. His eyes were on Kayo when he said, "Yeah... Beautiful..."


	7. Chapter 7: G- Gift

_A.N. I try to make good fluff... Is it good enough for you guys... Also I am trying so hard to think of Drabbles for the next chapters... Please tell me your ideas... Thanks..._

After a long day of school, Kayo and Isogai were walking home, hand in hand.

"Kayo. I want some cake." Isogai said completely out of the blue.

"Huh?" She blinked her eyes. "Wait? What?" Kayo was confused at the abrupt question he asked.

"Cake. I want cake." He repeated. He looked at her like she should know why already.

"Why?" She tried to ask for a reason why he wanted cake all of a sudden,

"Because... I want cake." He said carefully. That was his only reason... In a way.

"What's up with you all of a sudden? What, you got your paycheck?" That was the only thing she could think his reason could be.

"Something like that. Now, Come on. Let's go." He ran forward and left Kayo.

"Hey, wait up." She hurried after him.

…...…...…...…...…

"Hmmm... Kayo what do you think should I get? Strawberry or chocolate?" Isogai asked her when it was time for him to choose.

Kayo was behind him looking at the displayed cakes on the counter. "You decide. I'm okay with whatever you choose."

"I'm telling you that you should choose." He looked back at her.

"I can't. Just get both of them." She shifted on her feet.

"Kayo, I told you to choose." He was unamused and now he was fully looking at her.

"You did? When?" She suppressed her grin from showing.

"Just a few seconds ago." He was clearly unamused by their conversation right now.

"Really, you did?" _'Why was I teasing him again?'_

"You're not helping. You know?" He narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"You needed my help?" She didn't even try to hide her grin. "Why didn't you say so?"

"…" He got of tired of the conversation.

…...…...…...…...…

Kayo smiled as she watched Isogai hum joyfully as he opened the box to his cake. (At the end he chose the strawberry one)

They were sitting side by side on a park bench.

She was surprised when he handed her a slice of his cake.

"Here, a slice for you."

"Hmmm... Why would you give me some cake if you were the one who wanted cake in the first place?" She tilted her head, a bit confused.

"I just wanted to share my cake. Is that so wrong? What you don't want it?"

"No. No. Of course I want it. It's cake." She took the plate from him then placed it on her lap.

"Of course you do." He tried not rolling his eyes.

They ate their cake in a comfortable silence.

"What are you grinning about?" Kayo asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing really. The cake is delicious." He pointed to the cake.

"Yeah. It is delicious. It's good that you chose the strawberry one."

"No thanks to you."

"Let it go already."

After they finished the cake, Kayo asked. "Well then, shall we go?" Isogai nodded.

He stood up but before she herself stood up, she noticed a gift sticking out of Isogai's bag.

 **... Loading**

 _'Wait a minute. If I remember correctly Isogai mentioned yesterday that today was...'_

 **...REALIZATION...**

 **'...** _HIS BIRTHDAY!'_

She hurriedly stood up. "Yu-Yu-Yuuma!" He had already stepped a few steps forward.

The said person turned around and was surprised to be suddenly grabbed by two hands on his shoulders.

"Happy Birthday." She bowed her head as she hid her face.

He gaped at her. "Ooh! You remembered."

"…"

"You know it's not nice to forget your boyfriend's birthday."

"I... I'm so-sorry." She loosened her grip on his shoulders,

Isogai smiled. "Kayo."

"I-I-I'll... Get you a... G-gift."

"Ooh! You're gonna give me something? Like what?"

"… I don't know... I'm sorry..."

"I was joking." He cupped her face with both his hands.

"Huh..."

He let go of her face and spread out his arms. "I don't need anything! And it's fine if you forgot! You already gave me something special."

"Wha-what?"

"Well birthdays are just special days where I can buy something for myself and for the people I love. So... I got that which is what I want." He smiled even if she wasn't looking at him. "C'mon, let's go home."

Kayo didn't move when Isogai pulled at her arm. "Kayo?"

She pulled at his wrist. He looked back to her.

He was slightly surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "I'm sorry that I forgot Yuuma. I'm sorry that I'm a no good girlfriend to you even though you're so nice to me and you even spoil me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She kept whispering to him.

He hugged her tightly. "I told you. I'm not mad. We both have a lot on our mind. Especially you."

"That isn't an excuse."

"Listen carefully, Kayo. I'm not mad. I'm already really happy having you here by my side."

She pulled away and gazed at him, as she tilted her head to the side. "Really?"

He smiled at the girl in his arms. "Yeah." He was glad to get a smile in return.

"N-next year I'll buy us anything you want. It will be for us and only us."

Isogai kissed Kayo on her forhead. "Yeah. That would be nice."


	8. Chapter 8: H- Heartbeat

Isogai kept feeling someone's eyes on him as he moved at school. During lunch. While the teacher's talked in front. Everywhere. It was making him very uncomfortable being watched.

 _'Maybe it's someone from work. No that's impossible! Maybe someone from the main building? Man, that person's desperate. Someone I rejected maybe? Wait, have I rejected someone before? I can't remember,'_ He was thinking who could be watching him all the time. He didn't think watching every moment of his life is necessary.

To his utter surprise, he found out a little while later from Maehara that it was Kayo who was looking at him all along.

 _'What's her problem?'_

It was hard to concentrate these past few days when he knew someone was watching every move he made from a far. Kayo, to be exact.

They were studying for an exam during a Saturday in Kayo's room when he decided to confront her.

"Kayo, is there something wrong?" He said seriously. She watched him close his notebook.

She blinked her eyes. "Umm... No... Nothing's wrong..." She sounded genuinely confused.

He crossed his arms. "It's clear you want something."

She was still confused."What are you even—"

"You've been watching me for the past few days, right?" Her eyes widened as if she only remembered now. "Tell me, Kayo. What do you want?"

"It's nothing." She said quickly.

"Kayo." He looked at her disapprovingly.

"It's nothing." She pronounced each syllable carefully.

"Just tell me already." He said, serious to find out what she wanted.

They both stared at each other. It felt like a hundred years before one of the two of them talked but in truth only 30 seconds have passed before Kayo finally made a move.

She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him.

Isogai suddenly froze. "Kayo?! Wh—what are you doing?"

"I just want to listen to your heartbeat that's all." She put her ear on his chest. She could hear his heart beating.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

She sighed. She needed this. She wanted proof that Isogai was really real. She didn't want him to be like everyone else she met before she met Class-3E.

Isogai gradually relaxed into Kayo's embrace. He put his arms around her and put his chin on top of her head.

"You know..." Kayo said after a few minutes.

She sniffed like she was crying a little while ago. "The last him I hugged someone like this..."

"You did this with someone other than me... Kayo... I have to say..." She sniffed again. He tried to pull away to look at her face but she hugged him tighter.

"The last time I did hug someone other than Karma...was when my friend was dying..." She forced herself to stay.

Isogai froze again. "Wh—what happened?" He whispered. He started to stroke her hair.

She gradually loosened her arms around him until her arms were on her sides.

"He—he got shot. That was suppose to be me but he—he saved me. He didn't have to save me but he still did. I refused to let him go. I tried saving him... It was too late... I knew it was too late so I listened to his heartbeat... I could hear it slowly fading away until it finally stopped. Hours later, Miyako and the others found me like that... I was crying non-stop and was listening to his heartbeat even if it only beated in my memories..." She quickly wiped away the incoming tears.

Isogai wasn't sure what he needed to do so... He hugged her.

"Wh—wha? Isogai? What are you—" Kayo tried to pull away from his embrace but he hugged her tighter.

"You wanted to hear my heartbeat, right? Then listen to it. Listen to it until you realize that whatever happens I'll always be right here for you." He blushed as he pushed her ear to his chest.

She didn't move away from him. She just listened.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	9. Chapter 9: I- Insomnia

Kayo stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She had attached glow in the dark stars at the spot above her bed a few months back, but now she was wondering if she wanted to cover the whole ceiling with stars just to make it prettier.

She heaved a heavy sigh and glanced at her alarm clock that said it was _12:34 am._

She couldn't sleep.

Why? She wasn't sure herself. She was tired after the stressful day at school but still she couldn't sleep. She was pretty sure it involved a certain ikemen. She was still thinking about his dazling smile. How his face brightens up every time he talks. How cute he is when he looks so serious leading the class. These thoughts might be the reason why she was still awake.

She quickly sat up on her bed then she slumped onto her bed sheets face first. She sighed again then sat up again. She covered her face with her hair and started to play with her red locks.

She looked past her hair and saw his picture on her desk.

It was a picture of him during that game Class E's boys played against Class A. Karma had arm around his shoulder. Karma was grinning while he was smiling cutely at the camera.

She remembered that picture. She took that one. She had been hiding in the shadows with a camera. Waiting...

And when she spotted her brother with him, she knew she had to take the picture.

It turned out better than expected.

She stopped playing with her hair then she stood up and stared outside her window. The street lights were on and no one was outside.

After zoning out for a few minutes, she thought of a solution to all of those dangerously excessive thoughts.

 _'They said if you can't beat them join them.'_ She grinned.

After changing out of her pajamas, she checked if Karma was soundly asleep.

Once she assured that he won't notice if she left, she went to the main reason why she couldn't sleep...

...Yuuma.

…

Yuuma couldn't sleep.

He wasn't sure why he wasn't able to sleep after a stressful day at school. Maybe it was because she was rather emotional today. Maybe because she looked so cute when she suddenly wiped away her tears when she finally realized she was crying. Nevertheless, he couldn't sleep because a certain redhead was on his mind.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was _1:23 am._

He tried to change his sleeping position multiple times, only to become even more uncomfortable than before.

His little brother, who was sleeping peacefully beside him, suddenly shifted and turned away from him.

He sighed and looked up. For some reason, it felt weird not seeing her glow in the dark stars above. For a completely different reason, he imagined her rare smile when he thought about stars.

In the corner off his eye, he noticed her picture on the wall. It captured a very rare smile on her face.

Unfortunately, it was Okajima who captured this moment and he was able to catch it on camera. Yuuma admitted that he didn't want Okajima having such a precious picture so he demanded for it...

Okay. More like he convinced Karma to demand for him. In the end, the picture was given to Yuuma. It was really hard on Okajima.

Yuuma stood up and examined the picture. Her smile was just so... Beautiful.

He blushed.

He also noticed that Karma was in the background talking to Okuda-san. Chiba-kun, who was suspiciously red-faced, was also behind her talking to Hayami-san.

He rubbed his cheeks. Good thing she wasn't here.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _'What was that?'_ He looked around his room. He shrugged.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _'There it was again.'_ He stood up and went to the opened the door and found no one. He peeked outside and saw that the other room was dark.

He went back inside the room.

He sighed. _'What is exactly..._ ' He glanced at his window. His eyes widened. _'... happening?'_ Outside his window was no other than Kayo. Speak of the devil.

She grinned at him. She motioned to open the window.

He opened the window.

"Kayo? Wh—what are you doing here?" He glanced at his alarm clock. "At 1:42 in the morning?" He pressed his lips together as she made her way through the window.

"Wait. Are you drunk? If you are, how the heck did you get here and climb that tree outside? And if you aren't then what are you—" he was cut off when she got hold of his collar and suddenly kissed him. After a few seconds he pushed her away slightly, both of them red-faced. "Kayo? Wha are you—'

She grinned again. She put a finger to his lips. "Be quiet or you'll wake up your brother." She whispered to him.

He pushed her face away from his. "Exactly. He's right there. And you seem very ho—" he stopped talking as if it only registered what he was about to say.

He dropped down to his knees. "What was I about to say?" He said with an audible voice.

She sat down. "Shhh. I told you to shut up. You'll wake up your brother."

He sat beside her. She put her head on his shoulder. "You still haven't told me why you're here." He grumbled.

She took his hand and held it in hers. "I couldn't sleep." After a few seconds. "Why are you still awake?"

"No reason." He was about to say 'because of you'. But that would be too much. Even for an ikemen like him.

After another few seconds...

"So can I stay here?" She tilted her head.

"Do you promise not to do anything weird?" He questioned her with a raise of an eyebrow.

She was silent for a while. "I might do some weird things. To you maybe..." She mumbled the last part to herself, yet he still heard it.

"Kayo!" He turned red-faced.

She slapped a hand in front of his mouth. "I told you to shut up right. Goodness... I'm not gonna do anything weird..." She grinned again. "At least I'm not gonna start it..."

"Kayo!'

"I was just teasing..." She pouted.

It was 2 am... And they still couldn't sleep.

At least they were together, I guess.


	10. Chapter 10: J- Jealous

Isogai Yuuma was his usual ikemen self at his part-time job today.

At the corner of the shop where Isogai works part-time, a hooded figure was intently staring, more like glaring, at the group of girls, who were ordering their food and were trying to flirt with Isogai, beside her table.

Isogai passed the hooded figure's table. He glanced at the figure and made eye contact. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. The hooded figure flinched and tried to move away. Tried being the key word.

"Wait… Kayo?!" He went near her table and whisper shouted to her. She pretended to look startled. "What are you— What are you doing here?!"

She coughed awkwardly. "Just keeping an eye on you. That's all." She clapped her hands together. "Anyways, we're going on a date later. Don't forget." She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I know. I remember and—" He blinked his eyes. "—don't just suddenly change the subject." He sighed and shoved her finger away from his face.

"I won't cause any trouble geez. Don't you trust me?" She tilted her to the side.

"Of course I do." He stated simply.

"If you trust me then what do you even expect from me? What do you think will I be doing?" She questioned him.

"A lot." He looked at the other customers then he looked at her, up and down.

She wore a hoodie. Her red hair was tied into a bun and she wore glasses. He can tell that she was trying not to be noticed. Still, she glared at the girls at the next table with pure irritation. He sighed. "Fine. But if you cause trouble, were not going on a date." He lightly flicked her forhead.

"Fine." She grumbled under her breath as she rubbed the spot he flicked on her forehead.

"Some cheesecake for me, please." She said, quietly.

"The usual?" He smiled knowing that she loved the blueberry cheesecake here.

She nodded her head.

"You got it." He smiled and ruffled her hair.

Kayo watched as Isogai went to the kitchen.

She let out a sigh of relief. She then turned her head and glared at the girls on the table next to hers. _"They're totally here because of him."_

One of the girls, a brunette with brown eyes, locked eyes with her and glared at her too. She glared back and made her back off. Kayo grinned at her victory at the glaring contest.

Isogai was serving the four girls their drinks. "There you go. Your food will be here in around 5 minutes. Please tell me if there's anything wrong." He smiled at the four girls. They all sighed in admiration.

He took his tray and was about to leave when a blonde, hair in pigtails and eyes black, held onto his sleeve.

"Hey... I've been here a few times and I always see you here but I don't your name yet... Do you mind telling us your name." She said with a smile and the other girls nodded their heads.

He smiled awkwardly and glanced at Kayo. "Ummm... I'm Yuuma. Isogai Yuuma." He can feel Kayo's predatory gaze at the back of his head. ' _Oh no. Don't freak out, Kayo. Don't freak out. Don't freak out.'_

Another girl, with short black hair and violet eyes, looked enthusiastic when she said, "Then can we call you by your first name. Yuuma right?"

Isogai nervously glanced at his girlfriend again. "Ummm..."

The last girl with long blonde hair with different colored highlights leaned closer to the other girls and Isogai and grinned. "Look at that girl at the next table. She's glaring at us. She must be jealous because Yuuma-kun is talking to us. She must like Yuuma-kun." Isogai tried not to roll his eyes. ' _Well duh. She is my girlfriend._ ' Isogai wanted to say to these rather persistent girls.

"She's scary. She looks weird." Pigtails said as she glanced at Kayo, who kept glaring at them, clearly hearing them talk about her in particular.

"What a loser." Violet eyes whispered making the other girls laugh and Isogai flinch.

"That girl looked at me a while ago. She's seems really rude. She's been glaring at us since we ordered." The brunette tried to whisper but her voice was too loud.

"I feel sorry for this shop for having such a horrible customer." Highlights commented as she flipped her multi-colored hair over her shoulder. She looked at him. "It must be hard for you to work when they're are people like her here, huh."

"Yes. I really do feel sorry for our shop. What horrible customers we have. Bad mouthing a person they don't even know." Isogai said as the girls looked up confused. "Oh and yes. Some customers bother me while I work so it's very hard to work properly." He sarcastically smiled.

"Huh. She never bad mouthed us." Pigtails said, clearly confused.

"Customers that bother you?" Brunette said again. "Like plural? Wait.. There's more like her here?"

"He's talking about you four idiots." Kayo said, hair down in red waves behind her and glasses no where to be seen, as she went beside Isogai.

"This has nothing to do with you! You're just a stranger!" Violet eyes almost screamed.

"What are you even talking about?" Pigtails, stil confused, pointed at Kayo.

Kayo ignored them and turned to Isogai. "Huh. Why are you suddenly defending me from these people?"

"I couldn't let them just talk bad about you like that. It... Irritated me." He clenched his hand and looked down.

"So even you can get irritated." She chuckled. "Just wait till Karma hears about this. I was gonna take a picture... Well I did... But like I'll show him that. This precious moment will be mine alone."

"Wait! Who the heck are you, anyway!" Highlights interjected.

She was going to retort that she doesn't like talking to girls that looked like a unicorn barfed on when Isogai answered for her. "She was the person you called a weird scary looking loser. And she happens to be my girlfriend. Thank you very much. " He took Kayo's hand.

"So sweet." Kayo cupped his cheek and made him look at her. "It's okay. I don't really care about people like that. You want to know what I would have done if you didn't defend me like that." He smiled, knowing what she would say, but still he nodded. She leaned forward. "I would've sent them to Europe... In a bag. Possibly not alive." She whispered like he didn't already know and made him laugh. "Of course you would."

Kayo laughed and turned to the gaping girls. She grinned.

"What? You girls jealous?"


	11. Chapter 11: K- Karma

Kayo and Isogai were in her room being lazy together. He was reading a book and she was leaning her head on his shoulder messing around with her phone.

Kayo saw Isogai looking at her.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled. "I just realized how much I love you."

"Wh-what?!" She blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder again. "That unfair. You caught me off guard." He smiled again. "Damn ikemen." She mumbled.

He put an arm around her and made her freeze.

She looked up at the same time he looked at her and they made eye contact.

"Why are you so red all of a sudden? You're as red as your hair." He laughed,

"I don't know! Don't ask me." She hugged his arm. "Just leave me alone. Don't mind me. It's better this way."

It was his turn to freeze. "Ummm... Kayo... Your... Ummm..."

"I'm snuggling. What?! You got a problem with that!?"

"Well... Ummm... No..." He looked to the side nervously. ' _Ummmm.. Try to focus on something else.'_

"Plus, YOU started this. I'm just gonna end it." She continued.

"I hate to interrupt you guys but Kayo we need to go." Karma said suddenly from Kayo's door. His face was bored but his eyes held amusement.

"What?" Isogai looked at Kayo, confused. "You said you weren't going anywhere today.

"It's a Saturday afternoon... Where are we even going?" Kayo rubbed her face, irritated.

Karma grinned at the two. "Nowhere. We're going nowhere."

"Then what do you want?!" Kayo said in a loud voice. "We were having a moment, you know."

Karma grinned again. "Oh I know. I just wanted to interrupt your little make out session."

"We weren't making out!"" Kayo and Isogai shouted at the same time.

Karma grinned again. "Yet. If I didn't interrupt you guys, you would be making out right about now." He pointed down at the ground.

"Shut up!" The couple, embarrassed that it might be true, screamed.

"And get a room you two." He said with his usual mischievous tone as he lazily waved a hand.

"We are in a room!" Kayo shouted, her face a bright red. Isogai pointed an accusing finger at Karma. "You're the one who interrupted us!"

Karma gaped at them. "Wait. You were really gonna do it? I didn't expect you guys doing it while there's someone home." He grinned at the other male. "I never knew you could be so bold Isogai-kun."

Kayo fell of the bed, her legs were tangled in the blanket. "Just shut up already Karma!"

She looked at Isogai. She gasped and quickly covered her face. Isogai looked so cute. His face was an adorable shade of red and his mouth was open like he wanted to say something. Most people would look like a fish out of water, but Isogai looked cute. Too cute.

Karma was still grinning. Kayo hurled a pillow at him. It hit him right in the face.

"What was that for?" He said once the pillow dropped on the floor.

"Just get out already!" Kayo shouted. She finally untangled her feet from the blankets.

"What are you—" Karma suddenly stopped talking.

Kayo was giving him that look. The 'if you want to survive the next 5 minutes, don't let me see your fu#%ing face' look. Anne had told him that whenever Kayo made that look, what happened in the next 5 minutes wasn't going to be pretty. He took that as his signal to shut up.

He raised his hands. "Okay. Okay. I'm out." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Isogai covered his blushing face. Kayo stood up and sat in front of him. She cupped his face in her hands. "Don't worry about Karma. He's just like that." For some reason, she fell of the bed again. She grumbled an 'Ow' under her breath.

She spread her arms. "Don't worry. When he and Okuda goes here, we're gonna interrupt them. Though I'll feel sorry for Okuda when that ever happens." She blew her hair away from her face.

"… I'm pretty sure he's right though. One of us would start doing this... Then the other would... Ahh! No that's so…" Whatever he was thinking about, it made him so embarrassed his face turned as red as her hair.

Kayo blinked her golden eyes. "And now I think Karma's right."

"No..." He reached for Kayo and fell of the bed himself. "I'm not what Karma said I am!" He shouted.

Kayo raised an eyebrow, her face red. "You sure, cause this looks exactly what Karma said would happen."

When Isogai fell of the bed, he ended up on top of Kayo. His right hand pinned her left hand to the floor and his left hand was right beside her head. His knees hugged her hips and his face was extremely close to hers.

They both stared at each other until...

"Kayo. I'm going out. Nagisa-kun—" Karma suddenly said again from Kayo's door but when he noticed what was happening, he shut his mouth and tightly gripped the door knob.

Isogai jolted away from Kayo, screaming an 'I'm sorry.' He positioned himself farthest from Kayo with his head in his arms. He murmured lightly to himself while Kayo sat up. Her hair covered her face.

The couple was blushing so much.

"Well I was just going to say that I'm going out, but I guess you guys didn't need to know that considering..." Karma laughed awkwardly as he nervously scratched the side of his face. He looked at the couple pitifully. "Okay... Well... I'm gonna go..."

Kayo looked up as he was about to close the door. Her eyes looked furious. "Karma... You..."

Karma slowly backed away from the door. "Kayo... You need to believe me... That was an accident... I didn't do that on purpose... Don't be mad..."

"You better run because after this, you won't be able to move for a while..." She suddenly charged at him as if she was going to strangle him.

He quickly ran down the stairs. "I swear Kayo... I didn't mean it... What are you... Oh God... Drop the knife Kayo... We can talk about this..."

"KARMA!"


	12. Chapter 12: L- Lost

_Isogai Yuuma was searching for a place where he could work part time. He found one after hours of searching but now, he couldn't remember how he got there._

 _'I turned left here, right? Wait. No. I already passed this same shop a dozen of times. Ugh, what am I doing?' It was starting to get dark and he needed to be home. His family would worry. Plus it was freezing outside._

 _He turned right this time. He was starting to remember his surroundings. He turned left... and found himself in front of that exact same shop for the umpteenth time._

 _He was starting to panic. He sat on the bench in front of the shop. He was feeling cold, tired and well, lost._

 _Somebody went out of the shop. It was a girl. She has bright red hair and a white scarf covering the bottom part of her face. Her gloved hands were tucked inside her coat pockets. She wore tigh high boots._

 _Isogai thought that she was pretty. Really pretty. 'If only she could help me.' He said to himself, a blush forming on his face as he buried his face in his hands._

 _She glanced at Isogai then sighed. She walked closer to him, the heels of her boots echoed in the empty streets._

 _She tapped his shoulder. "Hey. You..." He looked up and saw her golden eyes widen._

 _Her eyes were timid, he noticed as she pointed her thumb towards the shop. "The lady in there, Hana, saw you wandering around. She said that I should help you find wherever you're going." Her voice was calm and soft. He must have looked surprised because she kept talking. "I'll help you. You're lost right? Cause if you aren't..." She looked to the side nervously._

 _He waved his hands in front of him. He was bright red, maybe because of the cold. "No. No. No. I am lost. Thank you. I was starting to panic a bit." He smiled, feeling relieved._

 _She stared at him. She inched closer to his face._

 _He became uncomfortable under her watchful gaze. "Ummm..." He fidgeted._

 _She finally realized her mistake._

 _She covered the place where her mouth supposedly was. "Oh. I'm sorry. I just realized how good looking you are. You seem nice too." She tilted her head slightly._

 _He suddenly stood up from the bench, his face bright red._

 _She didn't stop. "I was just wondering if you had a girlfriend." She mumbled_

 _He blinked his eyes, confused. 'Was she trying to flirt with me? Wait she was trying to help me a few minutes ago. But why is she... I don't know anymore!'_

 _Her eyes widened as if she just realized she said that out loud. "Ah! That was too sudden. I'm sorry." She stopped talking and started playing with the hem of her scarf._

 _After a few seconds. "So where did you want to go anyway?" She questioned him._

 _"It's my first time here and I couldn't remember my way back." He laughed awkwardly._

 _"You need to get back home?" She raised an eyebrow._

 _"Y—yeah." He looked down, embarrassed._

 _"Okay…" she stopped and looked at the horizon. "...then. Follow me." She started walking. Isogai had no choice but to follow her._

 _"Wait. You know where I live? More like you know who I am?" He looked at her suspiciously._

 _She laughed. It was music to his ears. "No. I don't know you. But I'm pretty sure you're not from here."_

 _He looked at her surprised. "How did you know?"_

 _"I was right? I was just guessing." Her laugh echoed in his ears. "I'm just taking you to the station. You might know your way when you start there. Is that okay with you?" She looked at him._

 _He nodded his head._

 _They kept walking. It was silent but it wasn't awkward._

 _Isogai walked behind the redhead. Her red hair swayed as she walked._

 _He was going to start a conversation when a pair of guys bumped into him. He stumbled forward and landed on the ground._

 _'These guys look like bad news...' He immediately thought._

 _The redhead helped him up and glared at the two guys. "You guys, what are you even doing here? I thought today was Junko's birthday party?"_

 _The intimidating looking guy with brown hair clicked his tongue and turned away. The other one who had crazy blonde hair with orange streaks laughed. "Don't mind Sean. He's just irritated cause Junko broke up with him. Again." The other guy, Sean apparently, punched the blonde's arm._

 _The redheaded girl chuckled. "But that's like the sixth time already. What a complicated couple."_

 _Isogai's jaw almost dropped. 'Wait. Don't tell me they're acquaintances?!'_

 _The redhead glanced at him. "Anyways do what you want to do. Hide, make sure Sean doesn't hurt anyone else." The blonde, Hide apparently, nodded his head and did a salute. The two guys walked away._

 _Isogai was troubled. 'I followed this girl without even thinking. She might be leading me somewhere so she can—'_

 _"We're here." She turned her head to look at him. "The station. You can get home from here, I hope."_

 _'Oh I was wrong.' He sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for helping me."_

 _She leaned forward and tugged at her scarf. "You're welcome." She smiled at him._

 _He blinked his eyes. 'Just then I could see her face fully.'_

 _She put her hands in her pockets. "Well then. See you."_

 _"Wait!" He said a bit too loudly. Surprised, she looked back at him._

 _"Tell me your name or where you go to school. I want to know more about you." He said to her._

 _"Hmmm... That kind of stuff doesn't really matter. Plus it's cold outside." She turned her back and walked away._

 _'If it's like that. Then...' He breathed in and... "Thank you."_

 _She stopped walking. "You're too loud and didn't you already say that?"_

 _He smiled at her. "I want to meet you again."_

 _She glanced at him then immediately turned back again. "I too want to meet you again... someday." Then she ran away._

 _"Someday..." Both whispered to the wind._

…

"Isogai... Isogai... Why are you zoning all of a sudden?" Kataoka suddenly whispered out of nowhere, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He blinked his eyes then he smiled. "Ah! Sorry. I didn't know I was zoning out..." He trailed off.

Kataoka shook her head. "Don't worry about that. Listen up... Karasuma-Sensei officially said that Akabane and his twin sister will join Class E's assassination classroom. Who would have thought that he had a twin sister? But I must admit that they look alike in so many ways. From their red hair to their golden eyes, they look like they're in a picture." Isogai nodded his head, pretending he agreed to whatever she was saying.

The two class representatives looked to the front as the the two redheads introduced themselves officially.

"I'm Akabane Karma and I'm here to kill the monster." He pointed to Koro-Sensei who was sulking in a corner.

His twin's red hair flowed freely behind her as she pushed Karma away.

' _Even if I don't recognize her...'_

"I'm Akabane Kayo." She timidly said to the class.

 _'...if I meet her again...'_

"My brother and I will be helping you kill the octupus." She shifted on her feet.

 _'...I'll definitely...'_

"We'll be in your care from now on, so... " She played with her hands.

 _'...fall in love with her...'_

"Take care of us, okay?" She smiled at the class.

 _'...again.'_


	13. Chapter 13: M- Milk

Kayo always has a box of milk with her during lunch break or whenever she eats. Or at least when they eat together. Sometimes it was a juice box to spice things up a little but most of the times it's milk.

During break time, they would sit face to face on either of their tables and eat their food in a comfortable silence. Sometimes they would go outside and sit under a tree. Of course it had to be away from the classroom so that their classmates could not see them. They weren't really hiding their relationship but they wanted to avoid all the teasing they could get when they act like a couple. Especially from Karma and Nakamura.

Wherever they eat, Kayo would finish eating early and would sit right in front of him watching him eat as she drank her milk like a satisfied kid.

Isogai already established all of that linked to Kayo's eating habits when they eat together.

Today, they went a few feet into the forest and sat under a tree.

They sat side by side and quietly ate their food.

Not suprisingly, Kayo has a box of milk with her. Within minutes, she finished her two sandwiches while Isogai was still picking halfway through his bento. Just as he expected, she took her milk, started to drink and, okay... He wasn't expecting this, leaned her head on his shoulder then she sighed.

Isogai instantly froze but he gradually relaxed when Kayo took his hand in hers and started to gently stroke it as if she was stroking a cat.

Isogai thought it's embarrassing (and wrong. Very very wrong) but he sometimes wants to take that box and taste the milk she seems to like for himself. Maybe a taste of her lips too.


	14. Chapter 14: N - Napping

When Akabane Kayo first joined Class 3E, only some of the class took the initiative to talk to her. Isogai was not included. Even if he was an ikemen, he found it hard to talk to the girl because she seems so... Karma-like?

But when Isogai found out that his science notebook wasn't in his bag when he was walking home from work, he went all the way to the classroom to get it.

You could say that he was surprised to see Kayo asleep in the classroom, hours after class ended.

Isogai quickly and quietly went to his table and got his forgotten science notebook. He was about to run for it when he caught sight of Kayo's face.

She was smiling in her sleep.

She looked so... peaceful. So beautiful.

Isogai didn't notice he was staring until Kayo suddenly jolted awake. Without warning they were face to face.

They both blinked their eyes at each other.

Kayo visibly relaxed and so did Isogai.

"Oh... It's just you..." She stopped as if she was remembering something. "Isogai-kun. What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my science notebook." He scratched the back of his head. "What are you doing here Akabane-san?"

"It's okay if you call me by my first name. Akabane-san is too... formal." She paused. "I was just... studying. I fell asleep halfway though. I guess I failed at studying." She yawned as she finished talking.

"Why are you studying here then? You can just study at home." He tried to ask.

"Nah. That's no fun." She waved a hand.

He blinked his eyes. "... Is that so?"

"Yeah..." She looked down at her desk.

"…" He shifted from side to side. 'Awkward!'

"…" She played with pencils. 'Oh great... I just have to kill the mood.'

"Sooo... What are you studying?" He tried to revive their conversation. 'It was too awkward.'

She was glad that Isogai tried to make small talk. "Social Studies. I just hate that subject."

"Well excuse me... I happen to like Social Studies." He crossed his arms.

"Well you're good at it. You might be the best even." She tilted her head, a ghost of a smile on her face.

They both froze.

"..." He stared at her, shocked. 'Wait... Was that a compliment? Did she just compliment me?'

"..." She stared at him, also shocked. 'A compliment? Really? I'm an idiot... Still too awkward!'

"Umm... You know... I could… I could help you study S-Social Studies if you like Akabane-san." He looked down.

'Why was I shy all of a sudden?'

"I told you Kayo is okay, didn't I?" She almost snapped at him then her face suddenly brightened. "Really? You would do that?"

He nodded.

This time, she really did smile. "Thanks. You're being a huge help."

"Well... I can't bare seeing a classmate struggle." It was his turn to smile.

"I'm not struggling." She pouted ever so slightly.

"Really?" He looked at her like she was joking.

"Just stop talking. Please." She buried her head in her arms.

You know, after all that awkwardness, you could say that it was a rather good conversation. 


	15. Chapter 15: O - Over

_Author's note. I'm sorry for disappearing for a long time. I had horrible writer's block for letter O but I already planned the next few chapters... Tell me how frustrated you are... Don't hate me to much... I'm sorry if I failed you guys..._

(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)

Isogai Yuuma and Akabane Kayo sat side by side under the light of the street lamp in the park.

Her eyes were blank when he said that he was leaving her. When she asked why he was leaving, he tried his best to remain looking at her as he explained.

After six years of dating, he had enough of her. It was that simple.

She expected all this to happen a long time ago, but...

"Can't we talk about this?" She forced herself to say.

"There's nothing to talk about. We talked about this before." He sighed.

"Let's talk about it again, then." She didn't care if she was starting to sound desperate.

He glanced at her and sighed again. "I'm tired of this, Kayo. Why can't you just understand?"

She does understand. She understood that after everything they did together, he still gave up on her in the end.

She reached out a hand. "Y—Yuuma."

He looked back and found himself being hugged by her.

"Kayo?"

"Yuuma." She whispered his name again.

His eyes widened.

"What are you doing?! Let go! I said let go. I know you can hear me."

She hugged him tighter.

They both blushed a bright red as their heartbeats beated with each other.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

She pulled away and laughed. "Your heart was beating so fast. It was really pounding." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Huh. What are you taking about? Yours was pounding too. It's so loud that I can hear it until now."

She forced a laugh. "This is the end, huh."

He froze. "Yeah. It is."

"You're really leaving me and— and I have to pick up the pieces of my broken heart."

"I—I'm sorry." He looked away.

"I knew you would get tired of me eventually... I just thought I'll be able to spend a bit more time with you." She smiled bitterly.

He stayed silent.

"Yuuma... I have one last request..." She said as she took his hand.

He let her take his hand. "What is it?" He whispered.

She tightened her grip on his hand. "Tell me you love one last time. Please." She looked him in the eye.

He looked away. "I— I can't."

"Please." She whispered. "Even if you don't feel anything anymore... Just say it one last time."

"I— "He looked into her eyes. "I don't want to lie to you Kayo." He wanted to just take back everything he said and comfort her as she broke down in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he walked away for real this time.

He walked fastly until he was on the bridge across the park.

'N—no. I have to do this. I know the consequences that will happen when I leave her.'

He stopped walking. He turned around and saw the light from the street lamp. She was still standing there.

"Kayo."

She smiled a sad smile. She mouthed four words that made him start crying.

 _I still love you._

 ** _…_** ** _Bonus..._**

"CUT! That was perfect! That's a wrap people." Fuwa shouted.

Kayo and Isogai visibly sighed.'Thank goodness. It's finally over!' They both said to themselves.

Fuwa went to them and clapped there backs a bit too hard. "That was great guys. Now all we need to do is show it to Koro-Sensei and kill him. It will be perfect. He'll love the Tragedy—Romance you two did."

Kayo and Isogai glanced at each other and sighed.

Nagisa and Karma appeared behind them. Karma grinned at the couple. "I never knew you two could act like that. Those tears were pretty convincing Kayo. Yours too Isogai."

Kayo glanced at him. "Yeah."

Nagisa patted her shoulder. "Kayo-san are you okay?"

Kayo nodded her head. "Yeah." She turns to look at the ikemen beside her. "I'm pretty sure that you're really gonna leave me someday for that reason."

Isogai just smiled at her. "Don't be silly. I won't ever get tired of being with you. Didn't I tell you that whatever happens I'll always be with you."

Kayo blushed as she looked at him.

"Damn it. Stop the flirting already!" Maehara screamed beside Okano, who elbowed him rather harshly.

"Get a room you two!" Okajima screamed from a corner.

Kayano laughed as she went beside Nagisa. "I knew it was a great idea to get Kayo-san and Isogai-kun to play the couple in our short film." She said as they saw Isogai take Kayo's hand.

Kayo looked up and Isogai smiled as he squeezed her hand.


	16. Chapter 16: P - Present

"Kayo... Seriously, is there nothing else you want?" Isogai gripped her arm.

She shook off his grip from her arm. "Stop being persistent Yuuma. I keep telling you there's nothing I want because you're already here with me and you're all mine. Plus I forgot your birthday, I shouldn't even deserve a present." She looked down as she remembered.

They were taking a stroll at the park after Class E surprised the Akabane twins with a party on the 26th right after Christmas.

"Well yeah..." He looked to the side.

"Anyway... " She looked up, her eyes filled with satisfaction and glee, "just getting to call you by you're given name is already a sufficient gift. Plus you even went all the way to the Akabane house to say ' _Happy Birthday_ ' and ' _Merry Christmas_ ' to me and Karma. You even gave us that awesome lunch, so I'm pretty happy. Oh yeah. Karma wanted me to say thanks." She grinned.

He rubbed his face. "Even if it's not you're birthday, you can still call me by my name. I call you by your name everyday. And that was nothing. That was just something we usually do. I want to give you something as your _boyfriend."_

Kayo looked at Isogai and saw that he was bowing his head trying to hide the blush on his face. She averted her eyes when she taught he was going to look. "Well... If you put it that way... Hmmm..."

He looked at her again. "...Alright so tell me what can I do for you."

"You can help me kill the octopus..." She tried to offer.

"Something that I can do today would be nice. And I told you... as a boyfriend." He grumbled.

She put her hand under her chin. _'...As a boyfriend, huh... '_

An idea popped into her mind. _"_ Oh yeah, there's one thing you can do right now."

"Tell me."

She leaned closer to him, a smirk on her face. "Give me a kiss."

"...Eh... But have I not been doing that?" He asked, confused.

"Of course you are and it's not that I'm dissatisfied or anything but it would be nice if you initiate the kiss every once in a while, Yuuma." She poked his chest.

"..." He wasn't sure what he should do.

"Well, that's what I want. You don't have any complaints, right?" She said, clearly enjoying this.

"... Well... Uhhh..." He shifted on his feet.

"It's okay if you can't do it." She acted dejected

"No, I can do it." He saud determined.

Kayo grinned. "Is that so?" Her golden eyes sparkled with amusement.

Yuuma realized this was going to be a long day.

…...….….….….….…

They moved to a more secluded area within the park.

"So? What are you waiting for? Are you really gonna do it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah. Of course I'm gonna do it." He was clearly nervous.

"Then go do it already." She said carefully.

"O-Okay..." He hesitantly cupped her face with his hand.

He slowly moved his head forward. Just as he was about to kiss her, she looked the other way. She couldn't handle Isogai's blushing face. ' _I need to see that blushing face of his! Damn, I'm having too much fun.'_

 _'Ehhhhhhhh! Kayo!'_ Isogai mentally panicked. "Kayo, can't you cooperate a little."

"I don't think I want to. I mean, it is MY birthday and YOU wanted to give me a present. YOU do something about it. Trick me, charm me. I don't care. Just do something." She grinned as she poked his chest.

"Kayo." He tugged at her sleeve.

"Nope." She turned her head away as she hid her smile from him.

"Kayo." He pulled at her cheeks.

She swatted his hands away. "Ouch. That hurts. Mhmm... I don't want to."

"Kayo. Just let me kiss you already." he poked her multiple times.

"No and aren't you just being annoying?" She narrowed her golden eyes at him.

Kayo kept walking away from Isogai until he stopped and stared at her.

"Hmph... Hmmmm... Kayo." He crossed his arms.

"What?" She turned towards him, confused.

"Do you not want to kiss me!?" He... ' _Pouted?'_

"Eh. That's not it..." She blinked here eyes. ' _Wait... was he sulking?'_ "Yuuma, are y—"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence because (as cliche as this sounds) he yanked her hand, pinned her to the wall and kissed her.

 _'W-W-Wait what?!'_ Kayo's brain was NOT able to process that.Not until he pulled away after a few minutes with a grin on his bushing face and Kayo finally dropped to her knees and covered her blushing face with her two hands.

"N—No fair. You caught m—me off guard. That was... That was... That was foul play... You... You really need to stop hanging out with Maehara. He's rubbing off his ways on you... You totally cheated." She rubbed her face then ruffled her hair.

"Hehehehe.. Happy birthday Kayo!" He smiled his ikemen smile at her.

"Damn it." She mumbled under her breath.

Isogai suddenly took off and ran away.

Kayo grinned. She stood up and ran after her blushing and grinning boyfriend. She didn't knew she had wish until it Isogai gave it to her himself. This is what she wanted. This was enough.

"Hey! Yuuma! Get back here and do that again. I wasn't ready."


	17. Chapter 17: Q - Queen

Kayo doesn't like it.

Nope, not one bit. She doesn't like that he's way too much of an ikemen. The way he treats other girls specially. But never, not once, did he treat her that way.

Kayo decided to confront Isogai after a tiring day at school filled with failed attempts to kill the octopus.

"You really need to stop being so nice to everyone. I'm worried that you're going to get a stalker one of these days. That girl was watching you so intently." She shivered.

"Huh?" Isogai opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. He knew that she would hurt him if he ever said that out loud. Whatever he was thinking about.

"That's why you should stop showing you killer smile." She nodded her head, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Killer smile?!" He stared at Kayo questioningly. _'When did I ever have a killer smile?'_

Kayo paid no attention to him. "Stop being an ikemen so much. Goodness." She waved a hand.

"Wait, wait. So basically, you want me to stop treating other girls specially?" He asked confused.

"Yes." She nodded her head again. "It's like you're treating them like a princess. But you never treated me like a princess. Not once since we started dating. Can't you just treat me, and only me, like a princess?" She put her hands together and looked at him, silently begging.

"No." He said without missing a beat.

"No? What? Why?" She gaped at him.

"Because…" He looked at her.

"Because?" She wanted to cry for some reason.

"To me you're not just a princess. To me you're a Queen. My Queen." He smiled and took her hand.

She froze and felt like she was suddenly hit in the heart by an arrow. Stupid Cupid.

"Damn it." She mumbled as she felt him squeeze her hand. She tried to cover her face in her free hand, desperately trying to hide her blushing face. "Then you are my King." She mumbled again.

"Our happily ever after, huh." He smiled again

"Please shut up."


	18. Chapter 18: R - Rendezvous

It was almost midnight but Isogai was walking to Class E's building.

It was dark and he only has a small flashlight with him but he went into the forest and walked until he finally saw a bright light ahead.

He turned off his flashlight and walked to the bright light ahead.

The bright light was coming from a street light. Below it was a blanket that was surprisingly empty.

"Kayo! Kayo!" He whisper shouted into the darkness. He was suppose to meet her here at their meeting place.

 _'Its already midnight. Where the heck is she?'_ He wondered.

He was looking around the area and didn't notice the figure behind him.

The figure, Kayo, grinned as she put her hands around Isogai in a hug. She saw him blush when she nuzzled the crook of his neck before they both crashed down on the blanket.

"You wanted to see me, Yuuma?" She said as he froze while she hugged him from behind.

He relaxed, realizing who it was, before he tiredly answered. "Yeah." He held her hands gently.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked and tried to look at him, concerned.

"No. Just... Wanted to see you... That's all." He sighed. He was clearly tired.

"Tired?" She smiled a sympathic smile he, fortunately, couldn't see.

"Yeah." He pulled away from her and looked at her then it was his turn to hug her. Kayo smiled and turned so he was hugging her from behind. ' _He's like this when he's tired. I see.'_

Isogai put his chin on top of her head. "This is nice."

"Yes, it is." She giggled which surprised both of them. She blushed as he chuckled.

"You like having little meetings at night, huh?" She smirked. "What, you want to monopolize me all 24 hours of a day. Just kidding."

This time he blushed. "We'll not that I wouldn't like that," he mumbled, which was the reason why the redhead was blushing so much, then more loudly he answered, "It's just that... were both preoccupied at school and the assassination and I'm also preoccupied with work. So basically our daytime is filled with stuff and I won't be able to see you that often." He put his hands on her cheeks.

"Well," she swatted his hands away from her face, "It turned out well for both of us... So I guess this isn't to bad." She stopped talking.

Her face looked concerned. "I'm worried though."

"Why would you be?" He asked, confused.

She slumped into his arms and grinned. "I never knew my precious ikemen could be... like this."

"What exactly is 'like this' Kayo?" He asked again.

"It's a secret." She put a finger to her lips.

"Kayo!"

"What?! You like _**secret little meetings.**_ I like little secrets and meetings with my ikemen. It's only fair." She nodded with a smile on her face

He pressed his lips together. "... I'm gonna stop talking."


	19. Chapter 19: S - Stress

"Kayo, what are you..." Isogai froze when Kayo suddenly jumped down the bridge.

School had just ended and they were going home after a tiring day.

He looked down just as she went up for air. "What was that!?"

"Sorry... I needed to relieve my stress somehow." She shook her head and blinked her eyes multiple times.

"Do you always do that when your stressed?!" He asked distressed himself.

"Only sometimes." She slightly pouted. "I thought you were gonna jump after me or something."

"Oh yeah. Why didn't I?" He blinked his eyes.

After a few seconds, he ran towards the end of the bridge and went to the river side having her under his gaze.

"Maybe you don't care what happens to me?" She grumbled as she continued to pout.

"Kayo. Don't say that. Of course I care about what happens to you." He tried to reason with her as he watched her move to the side, coming near him, still pouting and grumbling.

 _'She'll be cold when she gets out of the water.'_ He taught.

She heaved herself up the side and sat down on the green grass. She was cold, not only because of the cold water but also because of the cool wind. She turned her back to Isogai and watched a couple on the bridge.

The boy had wild blonde hair and wonderful blue eyes. He was a blushing mess but he kept moving his hands like he was telling the girl something. The girl was playing with her long brown hair while the boy talked and her brown eyes suddenly grew wide before she laughed. She smiled and said something to the boy who in turn blushed even more. The boy looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. It seemed to Kayo that the boy just confessed to the girl and the girl accepted his confession. Kayo taught of the awkward couple as cute, and maybe, just maybe, she was slightly envious of them.

She was so distracted of the couple that she was slightly surprised to suddenly have a warm blazer over her shoulders. She turned and saw Isogai smiling at her.

"Come now. Don't just sit there and pout. You'll get a cold." He helped her stand up. "I really am sorry that I didn't jump after you or tried to save you. I know you're strong, cool and you're like a hero at times. Nevertheless, you're a precious girl to me so try not to overdo thing, okay?" He was still smiling when he finished talking.

Kayo shifted from side to side. "I don't really overdo myself. I just do those kinds of things when I get really stressed." She looked up and pointed a finger at him. "You on the other hand, always overdo things."

Isogai blinked his eyes, confused written on his face. "What? No I don't."

"Yes you do. And when you're stressed you contact me and we meet somewhere and you just hug me. Not that I have anything against that but I noticed that you only do that when you're stressed."

He flinched and turned away. "I—I do? I didn't realize."

Kayo held on to the hem of his sleeve. "Yuuma... I know I make you worry a lot and for that I'm sorry, okay. But please don't make me worry. I know we can both handle ourselves but I also know that we both need to watch each other's back." She took his hands and kissed his knuckles.

He pulled her hands towards him. She stumbled a bit but he caught her in a hug.

Kayo blushed. "Wh—wh—what are you doing?!"

Isogai smiled. "Just relieving stress..."

"B—b—but..." She continued to stuttered.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He acted hurt.

"N—no. But... Oh yeah... This is how you relieve stress..." She wandered off.

They stayed like that for a while. Kayo started playing with Isogai's hair. She pulled on his dark locks.

"Y—yeah. Do we have a problem?" He pulled away from their hug.

"Nah..." She grinned. "As long as you don't have a problem with this." She leaned forward and kissed him.

When she pulled away, they were both bright red. "Wh—whatever relieves your stress, I guess." He coughed.


	20. Chapter 20: T - Together

_A.N. Sorry. I was having a hard time forming the story especially after school. I tried to make it longer. **Twenteenth** gave me this idea. Her idea was glorious so I'm sorry if I didn't give any justice._

"Yuuma..." Kayo's right eye twitched as she watched ther classmates in front of her. "It's not really clear to me why Karma, Okuda-san, Nagisa-kun, Kayano-san and Nakamura-san are with us right now? Wasn't this suppose to be a date?" She was trying really hard not to pout but was failing miserably.

Isogai rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. "Sorry Kayo. Fuwa-san told me to buy the things we need for the play were gonna do. You know for the plan. And these guys wanted to help." He pointed to the group of friends behind them.

Kayo ruffled her hair and crossed her arms over her chest. "I get that. But why do _we_ have to come along. I mean were already acting and stuff."

Nakamura put an arm around her and grinned causing the ikemen to smile and the redhead to frown. "It's _because_ you're acting that you need to come. We need to know what looks good on you two."

Kayano smiled in her place next to Nagisa. "I'm sure they would both look great in anything. Right Nagisa?"

Nagisa nodded his head, his blue hair swaying ever so slightly. He then turned to Karma and Okuda. "Okuda-San it's nice that you can come help us. Karma must have been a bother, always with you like that." He said as he recalled Karma helping Okuda weave through the crowd a few minutes ago.

"Ehh... That's mean Nagisa-kun." Karma whined. Okuda smiled slightly and shook her head. "I'm glad that I can come too and Karma's not really a bother."

"All the time." Kayo and Nakamura said at the same time. The group excluding Karma, who pretended not to hear anything, laughed.

Okuda continued. "I just wanted to help Kayo-san. That's all."

Kayo was about to thank the chemist when Nakamura interrupted. "Oh~ This shop is perfect. We can buy the clothes we need here." She stopped walking in front of a rather girly shop.

The others stared at her like she grew another head.

Kayo raised her hands over her head. "Okay. I'm done, I don't what to this anymore. Let's just stop this."

Kayano and Nakamura glanced at each other and suddenly grinned. They took Kayo by her arms and dragged her inside. "Don't worry Kayo-chan. You'll look great in anything."

Kayano turned her head to look at the others. "Okuda-san come with us. And Guys make Isogai-kun try something on. Let's meet up at the changing rooms so we can see if it fits the theme of the play." She said as Kayo finally gave up and let herself be dragged away by the two persistent girls.

Nagisa sighed as the girls departed from them and glanced at Karma and Isogai. "I'm pretty sure Nakamura-san planned something. Think Kayo will be okay?"

Karma shrugged. Isogai laughed. "I hope." They both said.

Nagisa smiled. "I'm sure she will."

…

"This looks good on you. Oh and this too. Kayano-chan take that too. Oh and that too." Nakamura kept pointing at the displayed clothes as she dragged Kayo around the store while Kayano and Okuda grabbed the clothes.

"Can't I just wait in the changing rooms. I'm getting tired of walk—" Kayo stopped talking when she bumped into Nakamura, who suddenly stopped at a manequin wearing a white wedding dress.

"Ah... Kayo-san look. It's such pretty dress. Why don't you try it on too?" Okuda looked at Kayo, who was gaping at the wedding dress with a small blush on her face, which was noticed immediately by Nakamura and Kayano.

The three girls dropped the clothes they were holding and dragged the redhead to the changing rooms. The wedding dress in Okuda's hands.

Kayo was still spacing out as she was dragged to the changing rooms.

The girls found Karma and Nagisa waiting outside the men's changing room.

Kayo snapped out of her daydreaming when she was shoved inside the women's changing room the wedding dress in her hands. She turned around, her golden eyes confused.

Nakamura grinned at her as Kayo tilted her head.

Kayano smiled at the redhead. "Kayo-chan try this on and we will see if you look absolutely gorgeous. Trust me. You will. Just put it on." She closed the door when she was done taking. "Oh and tell us if you need any help."

Kayo took a deep breath. 'Lets get this over with.'

…

"Karma. I don't understand why you want me to wear this tuxedo for no particular reason whatsoever. I need to know what you guys are up to." Karma stopped shoving Isogai inside the changing room ang sighed heavily.

"Look. Don't you want to see Kayo in a wedding dress." Karma raised an eyebrow.

It was Nagisa's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Being blunt is your answer, huh."

Isogai blushed at Karma's words. "Well…um… if the opportunity presents itself."

Karma grinned. "Well the opportunity _IS_ presenting itself so just wear this thing to get it over with."

"But why do I have to wear—"

Karma sighed dramatically. "It's because Kayo's always fawning over the idea of you being in a tuxedo. And I know because she said so herself."

Nagisa chuckled. "Your solution… is being blunt..."

Isogai looked away shyly. "Alright. I'll wear it."

"Kayo really is the one for you, huh." Nagisa said as Isogai went inside the changing room.

The ikemen nodded his head. Before closing the door, he whispered, "Yeah. She is."

…

Kayano squealed as they waited for Kayo and Isogai to finish changing. "You got the tuxedo, right Nagisa? They're gonna look so cute together."

Karma nodded at the question. "To think you would be the one behind all this."

Nagisa laughed. "I thought that it was Nakamura-San at first too but then Kayano and yeah..."

Okuda raised a hand shyly. "But was it really necessary to lie to them? Couldn't we just say—"

Nakamura interrupted her. "No. No. Okuda-San, we didn't tell them because they wouldn't want to come with us. You saw how weirded out Kayo-chan was when she found out we were coming with them."

"Good thing they didn't notice." Kayano laughed victoriously.

"You do know that we can hear you guys, right?" Kayo and Isogai said from the changing rooms.

…

Isogai was the first one to emerge from the changing rooms.

Kayano squealed in delight. Nakamura whistled in approval. Okuda blushed quite timidly. Karma grinned teasingly. Nagisa nodded also in approval.

Isogai looked so ikemen-like. The black tuxedo suited him very well. "Is this really necessary? You guys could have talked about your plan out of our earshot. Does a tragedy even have a wedding—" he stopped talking and stared behind his classmates, his mouth slightly agape.

They turned and behind them stood Kayo in the white wedding dress Nakamura and Kayano picked. She let her red locks flow freely behind her, framing her face.

She looked at the ground as she felt her friends' gazes on her. She finally looked up and made eye contact with Isogai.

They both blushed red and looked away.

'She looks gorgeous!' He screamed internally.

'My ikemen in a tuxedo. Kyaaah. If I'm dreaming, please don't ever wake me up!' She screamed internally herself.

Their faces were slowly growing one shade darker. The others stared at them intently as if they were watching a drama series.

Kayo looked at them annoyed, "Can't we just _have_ this moment. I mean, yeah, I'm trying to be a bit rude, but you guys _did_ technically ruined our date. So yeah. Give us a moment. Go on." She motioned to the door.

Karma chuckled. "I think she wants you guys out of here."

"I'm saying that I want _all_ of you to get out." Kayo said bluntly.

"Fine. But don't take too long." Karma wriggle his eyebrows suggestively, earning two red-faced teens.

"It's not like that!" Isogai almost screamed, a blush spread across his features.

"We weren't gonna do anything." Kayo was also blushing.

Nagisa elbowed Karma and smiled at Kayo and Isogai. "We'll be outside, okay Kayo." He ushered everybody out of the store.

"Okay..." She muttered.

An awkward silence passed between them.

Kayo, embarrassed, looked down at the ground while Isogai shifted on his feet beside her.

She looked up and made eye contact with Isogai, who was caught staring. She felt him hold her hand.

"You look beautiful, you know." He said looking at the ground as he complimented her.

"Thanks." Kayo squeezed his hand. "You look nice too. Like really nice."

"Yeah?" He was still looking at the ground.

"Yeah." Kayo smiled.


	21. Chapter 21: U - Unique

_A.N. I blame school. Tell me what you think of it. I'm sorry if this isn't good enough._

(•—•)

If you would ask Isogai Yuuma to describe his girlfriend in one word, he wouldn't say _beautiful_ nor _intelligent._

Though those words described her quite well, there are just more reasons for him to say that his girlfriend, Akabane Kayo, was quite _**unique**_.

…

The first reason was that time Kayo saw Yuuma wearing his uniform during his part-time job .

She was expected to fangirl and to constantly glare at any girl who so much looked his way (she did later on but nobody needs to know) but she was surprisingly subdued.

The morning after she visited his part time job, she didn't interact with anyone. She just quietly sat on her chair and hid her face in her hands. Some people, like Nagisa and Kayano, asked if she was alright. Not bothering to look, she answered them with a thumbs up. Karma told them that she might just be sleepy.

Starting to worry for Kayo, Yuuma quietly asked if she was alright.

She lifted her head up and looked at him. She gestured to him to come closer.

He crouched down in front of her table and leaned closer to her, probably expecting a kiss. Instead, she cupped his ear with her hands and whispered:

 _"You looked nice yesterday. During your part time job. Like always."_

Sure, he was embarrassed, but she worried him just because of that?

He glanced at her and saw that she was smiling to herself.

How could he stay angry at her?

Maehara asked why he was smiling all day.

…

The next reason was that time Kayo borrowed his notebook in Social Studies.

She asked if she can use a a red pen to write other details in there.

Of course, Yuuma agreed. What can red ink do, right?

The next day, she profusely apologized after saying that his notebook had red ink on almost each page.

He said that he didn't mind at all. It was still just red ink.

During class, he opened his notebook and saw that what she wrote made his notes easier to understand.

He flipped the pages and searched for anything she might have left in between the pages. He reached the last page of the notebook and in bold red letters, it said:

 _I can't stop thinking about you. Why can't I get you out of my head?_

He never thought that red ink can affect him so much.

The people near Yuuma were wondering why his face was as bright as his girlfriend's hair.

…

The last reason was that time he found that poem she wrote him.

He was at home studying for an exam when a random folded piece of paper fell from his notebook.

"What's this?" He asked himself.

Curious to what was written inside, he opened it and saw that the red ink said:

 _Yuuma,_

 _I think of you before I sleep._

 _I think I'm just falling too deep._

 _I think it would just be better_

 _If we stay this way forever._

 _Also,_

 _Your smile when you are with a friend,_

 _Just makes my heart beat to no end._

 _All these moments I spend with you_

 _Makes me feel like my dreams came true._

He wondered how she got this in his Japanese Literature notebook. He wondered if she wrote this poem while she was bored during class. (He also wondered if that specific time was when Koro-Sensei suddenly turned pink while teaching and Kayo proceeded to shoot him while shouting 'Don't read it!') But most importantly he wondered if she was thinking of him that night.

His brother asked why Yuuma wasn't listening to his story about how he answered the really hard question his teacher asked. His mother asked if he was unwell because his face was red. It was a good thing that his family believed his excuse that he was tired.

…

He would say that his girlfriend, Akabane Kayo, was quite _**unique**_.

Some people would ask what Yuuma meant by that but he would just answer them with a shrug and a cute smile.

Since you know the reasons, you would understand why.


	22. UPDATE

So after almost 2 years of inactivity, you would have thought I have finished it by now. But that isn't the case. Unfortunately.

(^) I'M REALLY SORRY EVERYONE! Some stuff happened and I have been feeling down ever since.

I'm gonna explain even if some of you wont care. Sorry if it's like a diary entry. I haven't really told anyone about all this so i ended up rambling.

You see...

Here in our country we have high school then senior high school which is technically the equivalent of middle school and high school in most of the world. So yeah... I was in my last year of high school when i stopped updating. I was busy because I had to find a school for senior high and of course there were so much exams and requirements I had to finish before I pass in a school. Thankfully, i passed the school my parents wanted me to pass so i went there.

When summer came, i didn't even feel it that much. I was quite glad I finally finished high school (and my parents finally gave me a phone and allowed me to have a Facebook. I didn't have those back then. Add me or whatever. Lol. I know I'm lame XD) But then my grandmother was hospitalised. We really thought we were going to lose her. The whole summer I had to take care of her since both my parents were working and i didn't even see my friends. I was so lonely and i couldn't talk to anyone because I couldn't just leave her. I saw my friends twice the whole two months without school and I didn't want to tell them the pain I was feeling since it was only sometimes we could have a good time because they had to adjust their schedules just to spend time with me. So i kept it in. The weeks passed and my best friends haven't even talked to me since graduation. It broke my heart and I felt so alone in this world. When summer was about to end, I felt even more horrible. I felt like no one cared about me. I felt like it was unfair that I had to be trapped here. I felt so lonely. I felt that even if I'm gone no one would even notice.

Thank God for those two friends I wasn't particularly close to. They were there when i needed someone. We were there for each other when we were feeling down. They would say that they want to die because of all the heart breaking things that happened to them. I was more stable than them and never thought that negatively. I would try my best to comfort them and stop them. I thought they were just being dramatic and I would take it quite lightly. But after that day, I felt that something had changed.

With everything that was happening around me, something as simple as a fight with my brother drove me to actually think of permanently ending all the pain and misery I was feeling. Once that thought registered in my mind, I got frightened I would even consider ending my life. I was never that negative and I have never even considered that until now. What scared me even more is the fact that i couldn't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to worry about me too much so i kept it hidden inside. I thought about it and I'm pretty sure I'm okay(?) I never want to even think about ending my life ever again.

But yeah, school stared and i was really really REALLY culture shocked. It was such a different environment from the one i was used to all this time, so I'm still adjusting until now. I was missing my old friends too much. It was like having separation anxiety. I was with my best friend for 5 years and I suddenly can't remember my life without her. We made plans to hang out and i was thrilled i get a chance to spend time with her again. But then we has to cancel our plans because i had midterms and she had other stuff to do. It affected me too much. I became really aware that i was alone and that no body knew that i was hurting in the inside. That day, i actually thought of jumping on the train tracks. I got scared even more. I promised myself i wouldn't think that way again. But i felt so broken at that time that i had to break that promise.

Anyways, I'm done ranting. Thank goodness i got that out of my system.

I'm sorry you had to listen to my rambling about my worries in my boring life. You're probably just looked if there was a new chapter and was greatly disappointed to see the author rambling with her mundane life. SORRY. I'm really trying to get my life back together. It's just hard cause I've started to lose interest in the things i used to love before. I don't know why.

BUT I'm not giving up on this. I will finish ABCs with Akabane Kayo and Isogai Yuuma. Just not now. I've long finished W but I'm still struggling to think of ideas for V, X, Y, and Z. Maybe you guys can suggest anything.

I almost forgot. When i was really enthusiastic about writing, i replied to every review. But to those who just happened to read my story while i was having a huge slump, I'm very thankful you read and followed me. Also, sorry i couldn't apologize directly.

Do i say sorry too much? Nah. At least, I don't think so. Please don't judge me.

I'm glad i got to meet all of the supporters (if i can call you guys that)! I even met a real friend and big sister! Shout out to alia03! HAHAHA

Drop a review below and help boost my self motivation. Feel free to pm me or review if you have any ideas or if you have any questions.

I hope you guys continue to support me and this story. Thank you for continuing to read my stories. It builds up my self esteem.

ANYWAYS, I really hope you review cause i won't update until i get at least 5 reviews. Hahahaha. Sorry it just makes my day to see your reviews

~ Akabane


End file.
